psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Kalder
IsaacYOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! is the human embodiment of Jesse Ridgway's anger, anxiety, and depression. He was transported into Jesse's world, after Jesse snapped into a mirror to change into different characters. Doing so, he accidentally unleashed a hidden darkness, that was Isaac. He is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the majority of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, and is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway. Biography Origination Isaac comes from an alternate universe, in the year 2019everything you never wanted to know about isaac. , he has described his home world negatively several times. In [[THE TELL-TALE HEART!|''THE TELL-TALE HEART!]],'' he reveals that he is an only child and just got out of high school. He also seems to have had a bad relationship with his family. He was a regular costumer of a drug dealer by the name of Longbags, the two also apparently go "way back." Isaac was also a YouTuber in his own world where he runs a gameing channel Takeover After a multiple personality disorder caused by the simple snap of the fingers, Jesse Ridgway is recommended to a wizard in Connecticut as per the request of Larry Abraham.RIPPING BOTH MY FINGERS OFF! The wizard stated "the amount of personalities you snap into on a regular basis is incredibly dangerous and if continued, might go very wrong."SNAP OUT OF IT! Jesse disregards this, however, and goes back home. He tells his Juggies that he's fine and in control, before telling them he and them "need to talk". This prompts him to go down into the basement and into the former fan mail room closet. He looks into the mirror, as he does so however, Jesse inside the mirror snaps his fingers. The character, Tony Trevorelli, tells him to stop snapping as he and the other characters are concerned. If he snaps one more time, an evil force could find its way to the surface, and that Jesse wouldn't be able to go back. Jesse, not listening to any of this, snaps to get rid of Tony. However, he then finds himself inside the mirror, as the now Isaac as Jesse, walks out, leaving the real Jesse inside the mirror in the former fan mail closet room.SNAP OUT OF IT! Development At first, nothing was particularly noticeable wrong with "Jesse's" behavior, behind the scenes of the ''Psycho Series'' have now commenced and, at first, nothing is out of the ordinary. This changes by ''I'm Leaving Youtube... *NOT CLICKBAIT*'' with the appearance of the beanie, however in yellow form, in contrast to his dark red form which first appears in [[PSYCHO DAD BUSTS DOWN DOOR BTS!|''PSYCHO DAD BUSTS DOWN DOOR BTS!]]. The change in color could very well be due to his change in mindset, causing him to switch from good to evil. Despite the unclear meaning, it's evident that the beanie has some sort of significance. After time, Isaac decides to make changes to his physical body. This includes a tattoo, dyed hair, a piercing, and a change of attire. The progression of depression and worthlessness is subtle, with Isaac at first seemingly Jesse Ridgway no doubt. As the videos go on, he develops more as an unstable and depressed individual, capable of kidnapping and a murder attempt. The Double Snap and Return To The Mirror In the devil inside, Isaac, who is about to kill himself, hears someone call out his name. He questions who said that, and finds out that it was Jesse, who is talking to him through a mirror shard. Jesse finally is able to have a one on one talk with Isaac, and explains to him that he is just a character that he created from his anxiety and depression, and that he needs to go back to his world. Isaac replies back by saying that he can't even leave the mirror, until he is reminded about the double snap that Psycho Kid performed at the end of the Psycho Series, to fix his personality and snap back into Jesse. Isaac refuses, and proceeds to smash the shard. After a brief confrontation with the Wizard, he runs away, and starts to freakout as he is running out of time. The Wizard—who is now in his wizard form—, Parker, Jeffery, and now Uncle Larry continue their search for him, and finally finds him. Isaac is caught off guard, and tries to escape, but he finds himself cornered by all 4. They all tell him to double snap back into Jesse, and he continues to refuse, until finally giving up from all the pressure, and double snaps. This opened a portal to the Mirror World that forced Isaac to enter. After that, Isaac was nowhere to be found, and he was finally back in the mirror world. Abuse of Substance A main staple in Isaac's character is his alcoholism and substance abuse. Isaac is first seen drinking beer while visiting Larry AbrahamMY FIRST BEER IN 3 YEARS! (DRUNK). Isaac continues drinking more frequently as the videos progress. He eventually starts consuming prescription pills. After a failed suicide attemptMY ONLY ESCAPE! , Isaac starts snorting cocaineDESTROYING MY DAD'S ANTIQUE CAR! (REAL). Personality Rude, selfish, impulsive and quite literally the epitome of evil, Isaac is a drinkerMY FIRST BEER IN 3 YEARS! (DRUNK) , drug userPsycho Family Golfing, smokerEASTBUMBLEF*CK DAY!, self harmingTHE DARKEST CUT!, depressed and suicidal individual.OFF THE DEEP END!MY ONLY ESCAPE! This incarnation of Jesse Ridgway is the darkest we've seen yet. Despite these disturbing attributes to his character, he has opened up immensely since his first appearance. He has become somewhat empathetic towards his custodian, Jesse Ridgway, and caring towards Jesse's girlfriend and brother. However, since his identity was exposed in [[JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR!|''JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR!]], Isaac takes an even darker path by pointing a gun at Jesse Ridgway's parents and keeping his mother hostage. Despite saying that he is "not a bad person", he also stabs his longtime friend Longbags along with throwing a knife at the Wizard and shot Parkerplease save my shattered mind. and Uncle Larryno way out.. Name Theories * Isaac's real name was speculated to be Jake, as this Tweet from January from Jesse Ridgway himself stated that his name is Jake. However, this was posted before Isaac even had appeared, so it could very well just simply be a joke. Isaac said that his name was not Jake on a Twitch stream on May 22nd, 2017. * Some Juggies believe the 2017 series to be the seemingly cancelled "MONOTONE" series that got two teasers. In the second teaser, Jesse holds a sign saying "My Name is... Daniel Alton." Isaac said that his name was not Daniel Alton on a Twitch stream on May 22nd, 2017. In my world is crumbling., Isaac revealed his real name, by saying "My name is not Jesse. My name is Isaac." References ONE STEP CLOSER TO DARKNESS! Navigation |} Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:2017 Series Characters Category:Snapper Characters